GWing?
by ryannoels18
Summary: Santana Lopez is the most wanted girl throughout Ohio State Correctional Facility. Mostly due in part of her very large and skilled 'part', but what happens when the new girl on the block becomes her cell mate? G!P
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys so I got a great idea for another fic, but I want to know who should be the new girl on the block, and what couple should I write about.**

**So got to my profile and vote! Please! I want to have a chapter up by at least next week or the middle of it!**

**Here's the prompt:**

**What's Going Down in the G-Wing?**

Santana Lopez is the most wanted girl throughout Ohio State Correctional Facility. Mostly due in part of her very large and skilled 'part', but what happens when the new girl on the block becomes her cell mate? G!P

**I know I should be focusing on updating my other fics which I AM, but I was sitting in my room watching some clips of Bad Girls (UK Series) and this wonderful idea hit me in my mind and I couldn't ignore it!**

**Why is it that the English do lesbians better than Americans?**

**PLEASE VOTE!**


	2. Welcome to OCF

**If you guys didn't know Naya Rivera is up for "Because Your Hot" award of NEWNOWNEXT AWARDS so go to and vote for her.**

**AN: Alright guys here is how its going to go: Since I got so many GREAT reviews wanting Brittana for my new prompt I decided to go with them…**

**BUT I also got AMAZING reviews for Quinn and Santana and I agree this couple (crack-ship) do not have that many stories and I also want to be able to expand my bounds when it comes to writing fanfiction.**

**So I decided that not only will Brittana happen, but so will Quintana as well as Pezberry.**

**Its going to be a little different because each couple will be the lead in the story but there also will be mention of the other ones as well as various Glee members. (It's kind of like choose your own adventure fic, but the adventure has already been chosen and you guys get little to no say in it. LOL) So Brittana will get the prompt I put up earlier and Quinn and Rachel will get separate prompts.**

**Quinn's prompt:**

When you go to jail you have one or two choices either become the big women on the yard or a prison wife. Quinn Fabray wants neither, but does she really have a choice in Ohio Correctional Facility? G!P

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Prison Wife**

"We find the defendant guilty" The jury read out sealing the blonde women's fate.

"Very well" Justice Jones nodded. "I hereby sentence Quinn Fabray to twenty five years in prison which she should serve at Ohio Correctional Facility" she added with a bang of her gavel.

"Don't worry everything will be okay" Quinn's expensive lawyer whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to jail" Quinn whispered to herself. "You promised me I wouldn't go to jail" she said looking at her pompous ass of a lawyer.

"I know" He nodded gathering up his files. He could have sworn that the blonde was going to get off after all she was a battered wife who was only trying to protect herself. It was supposed to be an open and shut case. The girl wasn't supposed to even serve in hour in jail let alone twenty five years.

"You promised me!" Quinn yelled the shock finally leaving her body. "You told me it was going to be easy!" she screamed causing the court officers to rush towards her.

"I'm sorry Quinn" Her lawyer said. "But I promise that I'll do everything I can to get you out of this" he added. He truly felt sorry for the young girl. She had been the perfect girl her whole life and then the perfect wife, but her husband had been far from it.

Finn Hudson had beat and raped his wife countless of times all while keeping the mirage of being the perfect husband and father. He was the town's hero and used that to his advantage whenever he sought fit.

That's why no one ever questioned the mass amount of bruises or cuts that made it present on his wife's face a number of times. They all just put it up to her being clumsy or whatever Finn told them. 54rr5

To the small town of Lima, Quinn and Finn had the perfect marriage and soon to be family, but behind doors the blonde was living in her own personal nightmare.

Finn would use the poor girl like his own personal punching bag whenever he got angry or frustrated. He would punch, kick, spit, and yell at her for everything she did whether right or wrong, and no one ever believed her.

Not even her parents. They all thought Finn was this sweet and loving man and she was just an ungrateful little girl who didn't know how good she had it. Her own father even encourage Finn that sometimes it was okay to hit a women or his wife because it was the only way for them to understand things. Her mother was the one that taught her how to cover the bruises after the first time Finn hit her.

She lived her life in constant fear and terror until one day she decided not to anymore. It was the day she found out she was pregnant with her first child and she promised to not let her child go through the same thing she was going through now. So she left. She packed her bags and got the hell out of town.

But that only lasted six months. Her father had selfishly told Finn where she was and it only took the man a day to find her. He came barging in her motel room demanding she come home and just when he was about to hit her he noticed something different. He noticed his wife very pregnant stomach and immediately his tune change.

He apologized for all the times he hit her and forced himself on her. He did a complete turn around being the better husband that he acted like whenever someone was watching. Quinn thought she was safe and that she would never see that monster again but she was sadly mistaken.

After Jamie was born she noticed Finn slowly going back to that person he used to be. Yelling at her, pushing her, and even spitting on her, but he didn't hit her. He didn't hit her until Jamie was three months old and came down with a cold.

Countless hours of the baby screaming plus his heavy workload already had him on edge. What set him off was when she yelled at him to shut up. After she said she knew that the man she had come to like and maybe even love over her pregnancy was gone and was probably never going to come back whether she was knocked up or not.

Usually when he would hit her he would walk out the door only to come back hours later drunk and apologetic. This time it was much worse. He didn't walk out the door. He didn't run to the closest bar to get drunk out of his mind and he never said sorry because he never stopped hitting her.

He kicked and punched her everywhere he could until she was a broken sobbing mess on the floor, but he wasn't over yet. After what seemed like hours of him beating her with all the strength in his body he raped her. He threw her on their bed and forced himself inside and didn't let up for hours.

Quinn cried the whole time and even worse after. She didn't want to live this life anymore and promised her daughter that she wouldn't live it. So why Finn was asleep she went to the closest and grabbed the gun they kept in case of a burgurlary and she shot every last bullet into her husband without a sense of remorse.

Then she ran.

She grabbed everything she could and left with her daughter. She didn't tell anybody where she was going. She didn't even know where she was going. She just knew that she had to get out of the house, out of town, and out of her life.

She was on the run for a good week and a half until the cops found her. Apparently the motel manager had recognized her face from the news and called it in before she could even make it to her room.

Five minutes later she was under arrest and her daughter was with a foster care worker making arrangements for her parents to come pick her up. She didn't want her parents to watch her daughter or even take care of her after the way they treated her, but she had no choice. She was going to jail and there were no babies allowed.

So when the cops started to questioned why she did it she told them the truth. She told them how her husband beat and raped her. She told him what he did that night. She told them that she finally had enough. She told them where the gun was. She told him how she shot him and where, and finally she told them that she killed the bastard and if she could she would do it again.

They believed her.

When they told her they believed her she cried. She didn't know what else she could do. For once someone believed what was going on in her life and didn't just pass it off as her being ungrateful. They could see the bruises and scars on her face and had no choice but too.

They believed her, but that wasn't enough to save her from facing a judge.

Finn had apparently made friends in high places with his small town mechanic shop and the DA office came after her. They came after her with everything they had with the support of the whole entire town including her parents.

They pressed charges on her for killing their golden boy. They sat across from her on the stand telling the jury and anyone who would listened that she was a liar. That Finn never hit her. That she was just clumsy and was only to doing this to hurt them. They called her every name in the book when asked about her character.

Some actually went on the stand and told the jury that she was always seen flirting with other men whenever Finn was around and how they always suspected that she cheated on him and that Jamie wasn't his.

If that wasn't enough then her parents went going up on the stand and agreeing with everything they said and even adding more was. They lied saying that they never saw Finn hit her or heard about when they both knew there had been many times Finn would slap her in her face right in front of them.

Her father even gave tips on how Finn could hit her better and where to hit her so it wouldn't be that noticeable. She thought that her mother would at least be on her side seeing she was also a victim by her own husband's hand, but she didn't.

Her mother didn't say anything about her being beaten or herself, and even called her own daughter a whore who always loved attention as a child and would do anything for it now.

Needless to say she was glad her parents were out of life, but they now had custody of her little girl and she was far from happy about that. She knew what it was like to live with her parents and she killed her own husband to get her daughter away from that life not to place her back in.

Her lawyer screwed her over, the town screwed her over, and her parents screwed her in every way possible, and now thanks to them she was on her way to Lima Ohio Correctional Facility. The one place she never imagined herself to be.

"Fabray! Get up" The officer said as another one stood next to him with a shot gun resting in his hand. She didn't know why he needed it considering that she was the only person on the bus, but she guessed it was for safety reasons. Besides she did shoot her husband nine times and left him for dead, so maybe they did have a reason to be worried.

"Yes sir" She nodded slowly getting up. It was hard to walk normally when you have iron clad shackles around your feet and hands. She carefully stepped down from the bus gasping at the sight of the intimadating building.

It reeked with misery and from the subtle yells and screams she could have guessed that the smell clearly matched the environment. From the tall cement walls holding out what was left from humanity and holding in everything that humanity threw away. The random guards in the tower and on the guard spoke of the places brutality.

She looked around sighing sadly when she saw nothing but dirt for miles. There was nothing escaping this, not for twenty five more years.

"Let's go Fabray" The officer said pushing her towards the steel doors. She stumbled a little before catching her step and making her way towards the large building where she'll spent a quarter of her life.

"Well what do we have here" A tanned officer smirked watching the little blonde one walk through the doors. Oh he could just imagine all the fun the inmates on the yard will have with the new girl.

It wasn't uncommon for the big girls on the yard to fight over the fresh meat that came through those doors nearly everyday at all different hours and he knew that with Ms. Fabray in the building that there was bound to be more fights than usual.

Everyone had watched the trial play out on television or read it in the newspapers. The woman was practically a celebrity once her case was televised nation wide, and the inmates would be all over here.

They all heard the evidence and anyone with eyes could see that this girl didn't belong anywhere near a jail, but apparently the jury thought different. He didn't understand how they could see pictures of the blonde's bruises and scars and the reports from court appointed doctors testifying that the blonde had numerous amounts of fractures and scars which could clearly pointed her to be an abused wife.

If you asked him the husband deserved everything she gave him and maybe even more especially when the doctors reported of severe vaginal and anal tearing that spoke of the bastard tendencies to rape his own wife.

"Quinn Fabray" The guard said placing his shotgun on the rack as the other one passed the man a file.

"Well Ms. Fabray welcome to Ohio Correctional Facility for Women" he smiled hoping to calm the blonde's mind. He knew how horrifying this place look and it sadly got worse inside.

"Thank you" Quinn mumbled trying hard to not burst into tears. It didn't hit her till she walked through those doors.

She was no longer going to see her daughter. She was no longer going to be able to step outside. Her daughter was going to grow up without a mother and instead be raised by two hypocritical assholes that testified against their own daughter. Just so they could keep up the perfect image in their piece of shit close-minded town.

She was in jail for trying to protect her family, for killing the monster that brutalized her every day for the past five years, for finally standing up for herself and for making sure that her bastard of a husband never put another hand on her or her daughter.

"Names Frank Jones, but you can call me Frankie" he smiled charmingly. He was a favorite among the prisoners because he never tried to use his position for sexual favors, and he always treated every single women he came across with respect no matter what their crime was.

He was one of the few good ones here and sure most didn't use their position for sex, but a lot knew about it and instead of reporting them they would turn a blind eye. Even if Frankie wore glasses he wasn't blind, and he refused to let anyone get away with something whether prisoner or officer.

He had a true since of equality and respect and that was very rare in prison.

"Thank you" Quinn whispered a shy smile showing up on her face.

"You very welcome Ms. Fabray" Frankie grinned his face seeming young and vulnerable compared to his sullen gray looks. "Now here's your uniform you get three pairs which are to be washed once a week and whenever you want if you have the money to pay for it" he informed.

"Okay" Quinn nodded grabbing the three pairs of dark blue jeans and three white shirts. She was just glad that she didn't have to wear an orange jump suit like they did on television.

"You get three meals each day and anymore you'll have to pay for it" Frankie said placing some papers in front of her. "I need you to fill this out for me. It's basically asking you if you have any allergies or medical problems we should be worried about" he informed.

"Yes sir" Quinn nodded shocking some of the guards as she started to fill out the forms.

"Well I'll be damned" Frankie grinned. Sure he was used to be called sir, but it usually took some time and even then their were some of the ladies that still call him or any officer a pig whenever they could.

"Here you go" The blonde said after a couple of minutes.

"Alright" Frankie said taking them and reading them over to make sure everything was good. "Well you're all good here" Frankie said walking around that large desk that separated them. He unclipped his keys from his waistband and unlocked the shackles and handcuffs placing them on the desk.

"Thank god" Quinn sighed gratefully rubbing at her wrist. She wasn't surprised to see some light bruising, but it wasn't like she wasn't used to bruises covering her body. This was just another to add to the list and now that she was here she was starting to wonder if that list was about to grow.

"Now Officer Daniels and Puckerman are going to take you to the shower and then to your cell" he said stapling the papers and placing them in her file for future references. "You just missed lunched, but dinner will be served at six and then lights out at ten" he informed passing her some flyers.

"How to survive" Quinn read out looking questionably.

"This is prison Ms. Fabray and this is the best way to stay safe is to stay prepared" he smiled. "Besides the prison therapist forces us to pass them out to every new prisoner and we just do it to avoid talking to her" he whispered with a small shrug. He wasn't one to judge anybody, but he never could understand why a women who seemed scared of her own shadow would work in a prison.

"Welcome to the yard beautiful" Officer Puckerman said with what he thought was a charming smile, but just seemed crude and creepy.

Besides there was no way she was about to get with anybody in prison especially a man. She was far from done when it came to men and sure she shouldn't let one bad apple spoil the bunch, but she wasn't willing to get any taste of fruit any time soon spoilt or not.

"Not so fast" A voice spoke stopping the blonde and every officer in the room.

Quinn watched in idle fear as a tiny brunette stood their with two huge officers flanked at her side. Though the petite women probably wouldn't be able to scare a child their was just something about her that screamed strength and power. Her strong gaze spoke of authority and the consequences that would happen if she didn't follow that authority.

"Warden Berry"

**_AN:_ Tell me what you think?**

**Sorry about the late update. I've had some health problems in the past two weeks and had to spend a week in the hospital, but I'm doing better now.**

**I'm trying to update more, but I had to catch up on work missed, but I'm trying!**


End file.
